


When You Least Expect It

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consent Play, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Lance enjoys getting a surprise, and Shiro loves giving them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forever and a day ago, someone requested that I write Shance + consent play, and now it's finally finished. It's not explicitly mentioned, but I was writing them with a bit of an age gap in mind; Lance is eighteen, and Shiro is twenty-five.

The first thing Lance felt was a hand on his waist.

He whined, still half-asleep, and rolled over, tangling the sheets around his legs. Or rather, he tried to roll over, but something metal pulled tight against his wrists, keeping his hands above his head. The hand followed; pushing under his shirt, tracing over the soft skin at his hip. Lance's eyes flew open, and when he tried to speak, he found his mouth full of muffling cloth.

The mattress dipped with someone else’s weight. Lance twisted to see Shiro bent over him, bare shoulders outlined in the dim blue light. He was smiling.

"You know, I don't think I've ever told you how pretty you look while you sleep," Shiro said casually. "Sorry about the gag - can't have you waking up everyone else."

Lance twisted away from Shiro as he reached out, looking around wildly. The handcuffs seemed to be welded to the wall, positioned to have him flat on his stomach with his wrists crossed. Shiro leaned forward to tap the manacles, and as he did he slipped something into Lance's folded hand. Lance recognized the shape of it immediately - a small plastic buzzer, one they had used a couple times before. A safe word he could use even if he was gagged.

Just as Lance realized what was going on, Shiro continued, “Now, we don’t have to use the handcuffs if you don't give me any trouble.” He paused. “Are you going to do that, Lance?” 

There was a brief moment of silence, giving Lance time to think.

Lance reared up, twisting away from Shiro even as he kicked out, shins smashing into Shiro’s side in a way he knew was shocking, but not too painful. Shiro lunged; his weight slammed down on Lance’s back, one arm pinning his torso while the other grappled with his legs, eventually wrapping them both in a iron-strong grip.

“Go ahead, keep struggling,” Shiro said, barely sounding worked up. He forced Lance’s legs down on the mattress. “It’ll just make you tighter.”

Lance's heart raced as Shiro grabbed his boxers next, pulling them down. Not pulling, _ripping_ ; the cotton shredded away easily, and Shiro tossed the remnants away as he spread Lance's asscheeks open. “Look at that.” Lance whimpered into his gag as Shiro tightened his grip, one metal thumb slipping down to rub his tense hole. It was cold and slick. “It’s my lucky day, isn’t it? Cute little teens like you always make the best fleshlights.”

Lance’s cock throbbed, hardening as it was trapped between Lance’s body and the mattress. Shiro pressed his thumb in slowly, massaging the tight rim before sliding in another slick finger. One finger became two, then three. Lance didn’t fight back too much - he didn’t want to risk getting hurt, especially not with Shiro’s metal hand inside of him - but he still put up what resistance he could, squirming and kicking his legs weakly.

Shiro just laughed, and shifted his grip, grabbing Lance by the hips so his fingers could push in even deeper, ruthlessly rubbing against all of Lance's sensitive spots. “Eager for it, huh?” He pulled his fingers out, leaving Lance’s hole feeling flushed and open. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want.”

There was the sound of a zipper, and Lance shivered as the head of Shiro's cock slapped against his hole; hot and hard and so very thick. He held on tight to the buzzer, adjusting his grip so he didn't accidentally press it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro hissed as he pushed in. His cock slid into Lance, splitting him open inch by inch. The quick prep gave it a dragging friction, making Lance roll his eyes, drool building up behind his gag. His cock was fully hard now, rubbing against the sheets. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Shiro pulled back, delivering a short, spearing thrust. “You like that? Squeezing down so tight on my cock, I bet you do.”

Shiro's hand went to the back of Lance's neck, pulling on the gag, and suddenly the cloth fell from Lance's mouth and onto the mattress.

Lance sucked in a breath, only to let it out in a ragged scream as Shiro slammed into him, jolting his entire body. He didn't let up, fucking Lance hard while Lance gasped and whimpered the whole time, head spinning. 

“Go on, scream for me," Shiro grunted. “ _Beg_ me.”

Lance could barely get his breath back for a single sob. Every thrust knocked the wind out of him, filling him up so much that he could feel it in his throat, but even that wasn't enough to rid him of his terrified arousal. Shiro rutted into him relentlessly, taking his pleasure. As Lance pulled desperately at his handcuffs, Shiro growled, and Lance screamed as Shiro’s artificial hand slapped his ass with stinging force.

Shiro kept going. Each crack of his hand brought another choked wail from Lance. He could feel his ass growing flushed and reddened, his body jolting between the rain of blows and Shiro's hard thrusts, pounding into him without a break. Struggling to keep his composure, Lance managed to get out, "Stop - please, stop, don't hurt me!" 

Shiro’s next slap came down so hard Lance screamed, and he grabbed Lance by the hair, still fucking him savagely. Back forced into an arch, Lance let out a broken cry as he felt Shiro's cock pulsing inside him, filling him up in long pulses, hot and deep. Lance’s orgasm ripped through him, so sharply it made his whole body ache with pleasure. He could barely manage more than a gasp as every muscle in his body went taut, so overwhelmed that he barely noticed when Shiro stilled above him; buried to the hilt as he stroked Lance’s back and shoulders.

Lance went limp, shuddering. Slowly, carefully, Shiro withdrew. Lance felt him take the buzzer from his hand, right before the cuffs suddenly released. 

Lance collapsed onto the mattress entirely. His legs fell open, one slipping off the side of the bed, and Lance could feel his hole spasm around nothing, come slowly dripping over his rim and down his thighs. 

" _Good_ boy," he heard Shiro say. "So good for me - sweet, gorgeous boy." The mattress lifted as he rose.

Shiro was back in a moment. Lance sighed as a warm washcloth wiped between his legs, cleaning up all the mess, and Shiro easily flipped him over to take care of his stomach. He cupped Lance's face in his left hand, and Lance nuzzled into it gladly. “Go ahead and rest now, baby. You've earned it. Does anything hurt, really hurt?"

Lance just shook his head. Shiro began dragging the filthy sheet out from under him, and Lance motioned for him to leave it on the floor. They could deal with that in the morning.

“You were so amazing.” With a groan, Shiro slid into bed beside Lance, who immediately scooted over to give him some room. He was coming back to himself now, though the reverberations of the wild scene still echoed through his body. “Was the timing okay? I know you said you wanted it to be a surprise..."

"'S _great_." Lance flopped down against Shiro's chest, cuddling in close. He sighed. "I can't believe you got all of that on me. The handcuffs?"

"Magnets." Shiro reached up and tapped them, and there was a brief metallic hum. 

"And the gag?"

Shiro tugged Lance closer, and Lance laughed as Shiro nuzzled his neck. " _That_ was just you being a heavy sleeper."

"And the sound?"

Shiro's grin faded. "What?"

"The noise. Keith’s right next door, there’s no way he slept through that. Did you use some kind of Altean silencing machine, or check the soundproofing, or - ”

Shiro just stared back at him, eyes blank with horror.

"Oh, fuck,” Lance said faintly.

+++

The next day, the only thing Keith had to say was, “You could have at least _invited_ me.”


End file.
